dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Gray
Sarah Gray is a character from the Criminal Revolution universe created by Zandoo, and a clasher in Dimensional Clash IX. She is a member of the SWAT team and the sister of deceased white-supremacist Dean Gray. Appearance Sarah Gray normally wears her bulky SWAT gear which is primarily a dark, desaturated green with logos plastered onto her chest and retractable riot shield to intimidate criminals. She hides her face behind a dark-blue balaclava and Smith Riot Goggles. Beneath all of her gear she often wears a light-blue polo shirt, though keeps her uniform jeans on. Almost always, Sarah keeps her blonde hair in a ponytail, which sticks out of a hole in the back of her mash. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Tactical vest with built in stab-resistance and slot on back for clipping on battering ram. Vest contains useful equipment in its pouches **One Pepper spray **Three Flashbangs **One 3M 6502 Respirator **Four packages of Ramen Noodles **Many sticks of gum *500 S&W Magnum Revolver and holster *Riot Shield capable of retracting into a forearm sized rectangular attachment to her tactical armband. *Battering Ram *Mk III Tactical Knee Pads *Mk III Tactical Elbow Pads *Mk IV Multi-Layer Ballistic Torso Armor *Underclothing Groin Protection *Smith Riot Goggles *Salvaged WWII era helmet Abilities *Self-Taught Hand-to-hand combat style formed to counteract techniques used by both street fighters and fellow officers *Trained in short and medium range firearm combat, but her skill in firearms suffers from lack of experience and high-caliber firearm preference *Is capable of impressive feats of strength and agility when considering the cumbersome equipment worn. *Decent at gardening *Unshakeable determination to complete her mission **Capable of willing herself conscious despite injuries and/ or head trauma. Though this is likely unhealthy. Personality Sarah Gray is a determined young woman who has dedicated her life to ending the chaos of the Criminal Revolution. While an enforcer of the law, she occasionally breaks code in order to accomplish her mission more efficiently or for a more preferable end result. She requires some kind of social interaction or hobby (Such as her balcony garden) to deal with the load that comes with her job, and sometimes falls prey to impatience and questioning her own actions. She has been seen acting slightly differently when in or out of her riot gear, seemingly happier, more friendly, and optimistic without the armor on when compared to her more silent, intimidating demeanor when behind her riot goggles. For the most part, she is unaware of her changed behavior unless it is brought up. Overall, Sarah is defined by her resilience and persistence in the face of great odds. Despite feeling less than useful to the dragons and magic enemies in the Clash, she has agreed to do whatever it takes to help save the Omniverse. Pre-Clash Biography Born a few years before the "Criminal Revolution" that swept across America, Sarah Gray had only a few years with her parents before her home was raided by members of the revolution while she hid under a bed. As time went on, she survived on her own, making a living during her teenage years in underground fight clubs. The organization that ran the clubs was taken down by the NYPD SWAT during one of her matches, which she quickly fled from before she could be incapacitated by the tear gas shot into the room. Seeing one of the most prominent crime organizations taken down so swiftly reignited her faith in the law enforcement of New York, which she swiftly signed up for. During her early years in the force, she served under Sgt. Johnson, and actively honed her skills in defensive and offensive combat training with fellow officers and with what few professionals left in the city who still sold their training services. It was during this time one of her co-workers suggested Sarah pick up gardening as a hobby to help ease the stress she put on herself. At the age of 24, Sarah Gray was made a Sergeant within the ranks of the NYPD, leading her own squad of officers in cases concerning D-1, The Militia, The Criminal Revolution, The Crusaders, and more. She has managed to catch the leader of the revolution, Greg Robertson, three times, and defeat Dean Gray in hand-to-hand combat. However, upon entering the clash, she will not have yet to defeat Dean Gray, or Greg Robertson for the third time. Notable Actions Nirn Imperial City Sarah Gray first appeared in the Imperial City, where she met Vault Boy (after saving him from being locked in the Rainbow Raider's briefcase) and fought the Rainbow Raider alongside Hana and Sans. During the battle, Sarah Gray shot at the Rainbow Raider just as he took Jar Jar Binks as a meat shield. Thankfully, the bullet seemed to 'curve' away from Jar Jar just as Sans used a bone to knock out the raider of rainbows. After informing Sarah of her situation, Sans accompanied the 'SWAT lady' to the Imperial guard, who locked Rainbow Raider away and took Jar Jar into protective custody. Helgen Afterwards, Sans took Sarah, Hana, and Sakura to Helgen. In Helgen, Sarah helped to convince some citizens of the town to stay and rebuild after Smaug and Alduin had destroyed most of the area. Sarah also helped to defend McDrago's from an attack made by soldiers from the Nohrian Army. While trying to figure out what to do with the prisoners she had collected from the first attack, Garon launched a full-scale invasion on Helgen. Sarah took out a few maids and grunts before focusing her efforts on Garon himself. To her surprise, many of her attacks did little to the ruthless king. Her pepper spray only enraged him, and her bullets were like mosquito bites to Garon. It was only when she had leapt onto his back and slammed her battering ram upon his head (Which still seemed to cause no damage to him) did he give her extra mention. Before Garon could finish his rant and try to execute Sarah, The Army Destroyer obliterated much of the Nohrian forces. Garon reluctantly retreated while Sarah collected any breathing bodies left behind for future imprisonment. Relationships Sans Sans was one of the first people Sarah had met upon entering the clash. While Sans was initially thought to b a hallucination induced by drugs slipped to her, he quickly proved her wrong. Sans was the one who informed Sarah of her situation, and kept Jar Jar Binks from driving her insane. Rainbow Raider Rainbow Raider was the second person Sarah came into contact with in the clash. She assumed he was high on drugs and, after Sans knocked him out, brought the raider of rainbows to justice. She has little patience for druggies. Jar Jar Binks Sarah does not like Jar Jar Binks one bit. Sarah hates Jar Jar with a passion for being so annoying in the Star Wars films. Despite this, it is a very superficial hatred, and she is glad she did not accidentally shoot him during the Rainbow Raider battle. Hana While the two had little personal interaction, Hana aided Sarah in her fight against the Rainbow Raider. Hana's no BS approach to the fight coincided with Sarah's own method of handling baddies. Tex Sarah admires Tex's speed, strength, combat abilities, and ruthless efficiency to the point of minor romantic interest. Whether or not this is pushed further, the two have formed a close friendship. Trivia *Sarah Gray is the sister of Dean Gray *Sarah refuses to learn any prominent fighting style, preferring to evolve her own to counteract others *She, like many others not in the Militia, do not believe in Explozevo's innocence in the destruction of Mexico. *One of her favorite foods is chicken flavored Ramen noodles. *Sarah Gray is a recipient of the NYPD Medal of Valor and NYPD Combat Cross Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Zandoo Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Female Category:SWAT Team Members Category:Police Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Gunslingers Category:Martial Artists Category:Lesbians